


Calabasta

by Notsalony



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Castles, Demon Marks, F/M, Fantasy, Lusty Ladies, Mage Kings, Magic, OFC(s) - Freeform, OMC(s) - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Prophecy, Royalty, Sorceress, Temptress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The Kingdom of Calabasta has always been known for its Mage Kings, now it is known for those who bare the demon’s mark.





	1. The Making of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by 7, hope you give this some love.

As far back as any could remember there had always been Mage Kings in Calabasta, in the time long before now the Kingdom of Calabasta was known for its magic and the power of its Mage Kings.  Each Mage King capable of feats of power and magic others dared not dream of, each more powerful than the last as their magic grew so too did the daring of others.  There were always those who dared, those who dreamed, and those who lusted after their powers.  And this is what brought _her_ to the kingdom.   
  
She was known as Dawn, a sorceress who came, supposedly for the rich magical culture and the collage of magic that the great city hosted.  In truth, seen through the lenses of history, she came to Calabasta for one thing, her King.  She came dressed in crimson silks that did nothing to hide her womanly curves, and the firelight captured in her raven locks and eyes of emerald green she made her way through the market and positioned herself so that as the King walked amongst his people to know their lives and their troubles.  And so it came to pass that King Mordai was ensorcelled and ensnared by the bewitchments of the Sorceress Dawn.   
  
And that long summer Dawn was made Queen of Calabasta.  Her cunning mind and razor wit aided the king and grew the city and the kingdom under her watchful gaze.  This alone kept her in the good graces as council that kept a tight hand on the purse strings of the kingdom.  But nothing Dawn did drew suspicion or ire from her King, so total was her seduction, but little did we know that was but a piece of her plan.  And on the harvest holiday of Aranor, Queen Dawn slipped a potion into King Mordai’s morning mead.  By mid morning the King was beside himself, besought with lust beyond all reason.   
  
Away to their bed chamber he stole and begged his maiden fair to let him ravish her body with his lustful loins.  She bid him to chain her to the bed, silken scarves with strange runes embroidered in gold upon their wine colored silk, spreading her naked body across the bed and placing her ample body on display as he secured her feet to the lower posts.  That task done he kissed along her inner thigh, tracing the lines of her body with his lips and tongue till he came to the spread flower of her womanhood, and taking her in his mouth he devoured her sex.  Bringing her by mouth and fingers several times, her body thrashing at unsatisfied needs that welled up within them both, and he did his best to stoke the passion’s flame that built within her.   
  
Till at last he slotted himself inside her.  Taking what was his by husbandly right.  The size of him raising her up off the bed as he mounted his captive bride and latched his lips upon her bosom as it heaved in her movements.  He took his pleasure and gave as good as he got, bringing her with him again and again.  Throughout the day, supping in their quarters and only pausing for breaks of meals while they remained joined by his wedding tackle firmly placed within her.  So that as the round moon did finally rise that night, and their passions slated within one another, she laid her hand gently upon her belly and smiling at her husband, told him that she was with child.   
  
King Mordai was beyond filled with joy at the knowledge that he would be a father soon.  So much so that she came clean about the potion to rouse his passions and he not only forgave her, but brought her to a great pleasure all her own in celebration.  Their kingdom rejoiced at the news and many things were set in motion.  But as the Queen grew round with new life, she also began to seek out her husband for more and more sex.  Her craving for it so great that she could not seem to go more than a few hours without his mighty cock slotted with in her dripping need.   
  
More than once she rode him atop the thrown of Calabasta, bringing the pair of them screaming and moaning loud enough to draw servants to tend to them only to find the happy couple in united bliss.  In fact, no one who came across them in their excited state could say anything bad about them, seemingly too charmed to care that they’d seen the king in a state of undress or the Queen riding him stretched taught around his manhood.  Nor did they seem to find it unusual when they’d find the King chained down to the bed or nearest surface fucking his Queen till she came around him.  Nothing, it seemed, could be seen as unusual about any of these acts.  And as the Feast of Ewyn came closer that winter, the sightings of the pair could only seem to be found all the more.   
  
And just before the Feast of Ewyn to mark the height of winter, Queen Dawn took her husband into her confidence.  She was due before the expected time.  That on the day of the Feast she would present him with a son.  She needed the King to come up with a name for their son by then, for her people, whom she spoke of sparingly if at all, had a custom, that a child’s soul could only reside in the body if the child was named within seconds of its birth.  The King agreed to uphold this strange tradition and on the appointed fateful eve, he sat outside their royal chambers and waited on the news of his son’s birth.  But it was not a happy sound that brought him running into the chamber, but that of the midwives screaming as they fled the chamber.   
  
King Mordai stormed his own chambers to find his bride, panting and holding in her arms a naked baby boy.   
  
“Give him a name.” She pleaded.  Her breath ragged as she clung to the babe.   
  
“Amir of Calabasta, Prince of Calabasta, my rightful heir.” The King spoke quickly as his wife struggled to breath, reaching forth to rescue the babe from her faulting grasp.   
  
“It is done.” She collapsed on the bed, her body motionless as the King wept at the loss of her, only to finally look upon his son.  And as he looked upon the babe the truth of his wife was lain bare before him.   
  
A tiny child born of pale skin, but around his eyes was fur like that of a new born cat, wet and matted to be cleaned.  The King dipped a wash cloth in the basin and washed his son’s face, clearing it so the babe could open his eyes.  And as Amir looked up at his father, he knew all too well what he would see.  Eyes like two toned emerald flames with a feline slit down the center of solid endless black looked up at him.  For while born of royal blood the child was spared his mother’s curse, but Amir was not spared the mark of her linage, the demon mark of demon blood, the mark made clear by his eyes and fur.   
  
The King turned back to his bride to find a black cat, fur so black it turned red in places curled up in his bed.  Her breathing ragged and strained as she lifted her head to gaze upon her husband.  She carefully, full of pain, rose to her paws and jumped to the window, looking back at her husband and former life, and raising a paw she drew a sign before turning and leaping from the window.  The Queen had never been human you see, but a Hastian Demon, a Cat who could walk in human form.  But the magic in the child’s birth had taken all her strength and the enchantments that had held her in human form had broken, leaving only the Demoness Cat behind.  And parting from her beloved was the only way for him to save face.   
  
For the kingdom could tolerate a King with a half demon son, but they could not tolerate a Demoness Queen, even one who had only strove to improve their lives with her every waking action.  So the King became a widower and a father all in one fell swoop.  Leaving him to raise poor Amir on his own, but there was so much to come that he would have to do about his son.   
  
The first was the law.  Calling the ministers, magisters, and the council together King Mordai sat down and changed the laws of their country, much to their shock, he changed an ancient law forbidden the allowance of those who bore even a drop of demon blood within their boundaries of their lands.  Beyond that he removed and remade the laws that forbade the line of succession having even a touch of demon blood.  They questioned this and with a word King Mordai bound the lot of them to secrecy, explaining that the Queen had been a Hastian Demon and that his son, the Prince, bound by his word and name as a claimed Prince of the realm, was half demon.  The demon mark being that of the cat.   
  
They had demanded to see the child, and once their magically bound word was gathered that they would do nothing to harm the child Amir was brought in and the gathered officials saw the child and smiled at the sight of him.  Just the sight of him was enough.  He had his mother’s charm in him, the King had known.  One look at the little one and you couldn’t help but love him and want to protect him, maybe the best gift she could have given to their child and Mordai said a silent blessing to his long missing wife hoping it found her well.   
  
They made a series of protective laws that opened their Kingdom to those born of magic and the various breeds of demon who roamed the country side, seeking a home.  In time it would bring them joy to know that they had a Halfling King to take the thrown when his father stepped down.  Amir would rise to the thrown and make his parents proud.  To the Mages he brought prosperity, to the Demon born he brought stability and a homeland.   
  
The Kingdom of Calabasta had always been known for its magic and Mage Kings, now it was known for the Hastian Mage Kings and the part demons who lived there in peace with the humans just as easily as their human neighbors lived in peace towards them.  This was both uncommon and enviable, bringing them unparalleled prosperity and those who sought their riches.   
  



	2. Kings and Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Line of Kings continues on to a King gifted with prophecy.

Born a few hundred years later, King William Amir was raised with his amber colored eyes to become the next king of his age.  His second name sake had changed the nobility of Calabasta forever, every King since had been born with magic in their blood and demon marks on their bodies.  Some with tails or ears of a cat, but more and more commonly they were born with the eyes of a cat.  But there weren’t just Hastian demons on the streets of Calabasta now, there were other animal born demons who openly walked the streets and operated shops in the great bizarre that had once been a simple market place.   
  
Peace had reigned in their land and William had grown to manhood in a time of peace and prosperity as had almost every generation since his name sake.  Who wanted to make war with a Kingdom that not only had magic but demon blood in its ruler?  No one that had come to Calabasta had ever wanted to make war with them.   
  
In truth as William sat down on the thrown for the first time a cloaked figure shambled forwards till she stood before the King, her eyes milky white as she looked up at him.   
  
“What do you have to say good woman?” He asked kindly.   
  
“Much my lord.” She nodded to herself, a mark on her hand glowing as she spoke now.  “Two kittens in shadow twain, each the eye will gain.  Under sigil born, thus their fate assurn.  One cool glass the other wild flame, opened shall the portal came.  Shield of spells thy guiding light, sorrowful he walks in the light. In twain spaces the secret revealed, and thus the Princes’ fates be sealed.  With rune scared back she shall heal, and Calabasta heart reveal.  But word of caution, should the saint thus align, one the throne must decline.” Her mark faded.   
  
“I don’t…”   
  
“All will make sense with the coming of the twins.” She smiled weakly as she hobbled off out of the room.  By the time William had the forethought to send the guard to find the woman; there was no trace of her.  He was at a loss to understand what had happened or what it all meant till he found a written copy of the prophecy sitting at his feet.  He read it again:   
  


_Two kittens in shadow twain, each the eye will gain._   
_Under sigil born, thus their fate assurn._   
_One cool glass the other wild flame, opened shall the portal came._   
_Shield of spells thy guiding light, sorrowful he walks in the light._   
_In twain spaces the secret revealed, and thus the Princes’ fates be sealed._   
_With rune scared back she shall heal, and Calabasta heart reveal._   
_But word of caution, should the saint thus align, one the throne must decline._

  
  
He looked over the words and tried to figure out what they could possibly mean.  But try as he might, no matter how much he studied the lines he could only figure out a few parts of it.  Clearly twins would be born at some point, but he didn’t even have a mate yet.  And clearly they’d have the cat eyes like he had himself.  That much he could understand.  But under a sigil born?  Was that a place or a time of year?   
  
William wasn’t sure there.  So that and the bit about their fates was lost to him sadly, but the next line told of what kinds of magic to expect from the twins to prove they were the ones of the prophecy.  One with some type of glass magic and the other with fire magic, not very specific but rare enough skills that it might point out who this was about later on, all in due time.  William sighed, at best the first half would only serve as a guide to whom this was about, and time wasn’t about to just tell him when they would be born.  But what truly worried him was that while the first half was clearly only to indicate to whom this would be important, the second half talked of magics, sorrows, portals, and the heart of Calabasta being revealed.  The twins would know a great deal of pain and maybe the ruin of their Kingdom.   
  
But it was the final line did give him some home.  If things aligned for them, there was a chance so long as one of them stepped away from the throne.  But how was supposed to do that?  Would they know in that moment?  He sighed heavily as he studied it.  Sitting through the rest of the morning meetings and letting his first day finish in relative peace.  Eventually he retired to bed for the evening and as he drifted to sleep he saw something in the distance, across a river from him stood two young men.   
  
One light and one dark.  One who wore a joyful smile, one who wore the stern man’s face.  These were the twins.  William knew it.  He wasn’t sure how but he watched them stand there on the other side of the river and watched them go.  He awoke in the morning, traveling to see the council and commissioning a great library, designed from the place across the river where he’d seen the twins.  Though he did not tell the Council that, choosing to serve prophecy in silence and hope he was helping his family in the long run.   
  
Every night he would dream of the twins and dream of places and things they’d be near, and in the following morning he’d commission those places to be built.  William Amir became known as the Dreaming King and the Builder King.  For he brought much beauty and construction to his people, and improved the city of Calabasta till it shined like a mystical gem in his eyes.  He wrote of his dreams and left a journal that he hid in the library of Obscure things.  A secret part of the library that he had sealed behind a series of intricate mechanisms, these too he had seen in his dreams.   
  
He smiled as he finished his work and for the first time he did not dream of the twins.  His part in the plans and plays yet to come was all but ended now.  He had done what he was meant to do, and soon after he found a mate and before their first year of wedded bliss she was with child.  When he did not bare the twins he was grateful.  Though in his heart he knew it would not come, they would not come, for many years.   
  
He had seen the state of his hidden library.  Dust drenched and besought with age.  That would take time, a great deal of it.  Oceans of time that would pass between him and his family till the twins would be born and walk this world and bring whatever it was that they were fated to bring.  And whether that be for good or ill, he knew that it was not his place to stand in the way of what was to be.   
  
So did the life of King William Amir mark the start of the watch for the Twin Kings of Calabasta.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony to inquire about commissions.


End file.
